Las Cosas Pares
by Wolfy-chan Elric 91
Summary: Lo que le sucede a Edward un día al ir a la oficina de Roy. Todas las cosas y personas tienen algo que los acompana: las parejas. ONESHOT RoyEd. Mal summary, lo sé.


**Las Cosas Pares**

**Por: Wolfy-chan Elric 91**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Hiromu Arakawa y yo sólo hago este fic con propósito de entretenimiento, no de lucro. La canción "Las cosas pares" le pertenece a Mecano, un grupo español que se separó hace mucho tiempo.

Muy bien, de nuevo a la oficina del Coronel. Sinceramente, no me siento muy cómodo yendo con él, y no me refiero sólo al hecho de que aprovecha cada ocasión disponible para molestarme y hacer burla de mi (ya sea acerca de mis misiones o de mi estatura), sino que hay un problema, chiquito, pequeñito, insignificante…¡Oigan, no me vean así! ¡¿Qué es lo que están insinuando preguntando si hablaba de mí!? ¡Más les vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando o ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE PASEN EL RESTO DE SU PATÉTICA EXISTENCIA LAMENTANDO HABERME LLAMADO PULGA!...¿Que qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, si! Me salí del tema, lo siento. El pequeño problema que tengo es que, cada vez que tengo que estar frente a él por un tiempo indefinido, no puedo evitar estar admirándolo todo el tiempo, simplemente no me puedo detener. Y eso me pone en una situación bastante incómoda donde, a la mínima oportunidad de que me descubra, empezará a tener sospechas. ¡Y aún así no puedo hacer nada que me ayude a mantener mis ojos alejados de él!

**Pensando en ti, pensando en ti**

**Consigo que tú también pienses en mi**

Sí, lo han entendido. Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, el militar más joven de la historia, está enamorado de Roy Mustang. Qué situación tan interesante, ¿no lo creen? (Suspiro). Pero en fin, ya no vale llorar por eso. Debo decir que cuando me di cuenta de esto me desconcerté mucho, es decir, el tipo al que más odiaba en todo el planeta, que (en mi humilde opinión) se esforzaba todos los día por hacer mi vida un infierno y me hacía más burlas de las que podía contar, era el mismo por el que yo suspiraba y quería con todo mi ser. Eso fue algo muy difícil de tragar para mí, intentaba negarlo de mil y un maneras, pero todas fallaban. Finalmente, no me quedó más que aceptarlo. Se lo comenté a Al e incluso el ya sabía de mis sentimientos por Roy antes que yo mismo, cómo lo sabía, no tengo la mínima idea. También decidí empezar a tomar en cuenta sus buenas cualidades y no sólo intentar encontrarle fallas. Por ejemplo, es una persona que en verdad se preocupa por las personas, no intenta volverse Führer sólo por ambición; tiene muy buen corazón y es muy inteligente, a veces demasiado para mi gusto. Pero sería estúpido omitir que es atractivo. Muy, muy, pero muy atractivo. No por nada tiene la mitad de Amestris (si no es que todo) babeando por él. Tal vez no sea tan raro que haya caído por él, después de todo, él es perfecto, no hay otra manera de describirlo.

(Suspiro) Ya estoy justo afuera de su oficina. ¿Saben?, esa es otra de las cosas que me duelen cuando tengo que verlo. Él es perfecto y lo sabe, incluso lo aprovecha. Ha tenido millones de citas, chicas hermosas que el ha tenido a lo largo de todo este tiempo…y nunca se queda con ninguna. Eso se divide en dos dolores. Uno, es que sé que en comparación con ellas, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Donde ellas son delicadas, maduras, experimentadas, femeninas y hermosas; yo soy tosco, joven, inexperto, soy hombre y…bueno, nunca me he considerado atractivo, siempre me he visto muy normal y de seguro no puedo competir con la belleza de esas chicas. Dos, es que si acaso él se fijara en mí alguna vez (lo cual, debo decirles, dudo muy seriamente), el va a verme como todas las otras: otra cita del día, una linda cena, muy probablemente una noche compartiendo la cama y eso es todo, punto final. Y habiéndolo pensado mucho, yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero mucho más, quiero que él sea con quien pase el resto de mi vida, que me pueda ver con cariño y pueda comprenderme, que me calme cuando esté nervioso o asustado, que me apoye en las cosas que quiera lograr…quiero que me ame.

Creo que ya no puedo retrasar esto por más tiempo, así que mejor hago de tripas corazón y entro de una vez por todas.

**La vibración de mi corazón**

**No conoce la distancia**

Ahí esta, sentado cómodamente en su silla, con el rostro colocado sobre los dorsos de sus manos, mirándome con una sonrisa presuntuosa. En otro tiempo, esa expresión me hubiera hecho hervir la sangre de furia y habría sentido unas ganas tremendas de quitársela de la cara a golpes. Ahora, lo único que hace es ponerme más nervioso de lo que estoy, ya puedo sentir cómo mi corazón se acelera, mi rostro se sonroja y mis manos empiezan a temblar. Ya venía sintiendo eso desde que estaba en la entrada del Cuartel General, pero ahora es mucho más fuerte. Parece que no importa si estoy lejos o cerca de él, mi cuerpo reacciona siempre igual con él.

-Oh, hola Elric, me alegra verte por aquí. ¿A qué debo esta **pequeña**visita?-me dice, con esa misma sonrisa en sus labios. Esto me esta poniendo más nervioso a cada segundo.

-Vengo a darte mi reporte, idiota, ¿a qué más vendría? ¿A tomar el té?-le respondo, intentando sonar lo más agresivo posible. Hasta ahora es la única manera que se me ha ocurrido para mantener al Coronel sin sospechar, seguir actuando agresivo con él.

-Eso me lastima Edward, y yo que pensé que venías a visitarme-respondió, fingiendo estar dolido por mi respuesta. Tengo que salir de aquí de inmediato, sé que si me quedo por mucho me ganará la tentación.

-Deja las estupideces, Coronel Idiota, ahí está el reporte, así que yo me largo de aquí- me doy la media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente a la puerta, pero sin darlo a notar mucho. Ya casi estoy ahí, estoy tan cerca de la libertad que casi puedo olerla.

-Detente ahora mismo, Acero. Te quedarás aquí hasta que yo termine de leer tu reporte, es una orden-No, no, no ,no, no. Por favor, díganme que no dijo lo que creo que acaba de decir. ¿Qué sí lo dijo? ¡Maldición! Los dioses me odian. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es que la tierra se abra y me trague.

A regañadientes me siento en el sillón frente a su escritorio, resignado a mi desgracia. Sólo espero que si empieza a mirar, el no vaya a darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Los dioses no pueden odiarme tanto.

Levanto la vista ligeramente y puedo ver cómo sus ojos van recorriendo cada palabra que escribí en el papel, a veces frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en algunas partes. Oh, si, esto es genial. Bienvenidos todos ustedes al momento en el que inevitablemente voy a caer víctima de mi fascinación por él.

**Repaso tu figura desde la cabeza**

**Pasando por el cuello llego hasta una pierna**

**Me paro en la cintura para descansar**

**Sólo tú, sólo tú, sólo tú**

Empiezo a admirarlo desde su cabello, brillante, de aspecto sedoso y tan negro como el ala de un cuervo. Se mueve suave y delicadamente al más ligero movimiento de su cabeza, casi puedo imaginar cómo se sentiría tocarlo, liso y suave, un verdadero placer al tacto. Su rostro parece cincelado por el mejor de los escultores, cada ángulo justo el adecuado para darle atractivo, y su pálida piel un contraste perfecto para lo oscuro de su cabello. Mi mirada baja al cuello, largo y delgado como el de un cisne, con piel blanca y aterciopelada que palpita ligeramente por donde pasa la yugular, se ve tan hermoso que me dan ganas de besarlo. Tristemente, es hasta ahí donde puedo ver su piel, porque el uniforme comienza a estorbar. Sin embrago, hasta el uniforme luce muy bien en él, le da un aspecto poderoso, algo que impone respeto al mirar. Creo que comienzo a entender por qué las mujeres dicen adorar a los hombres con uniforme. Su misma silueta delata lo esbelto que es, su pecho y vientre bien moldeados, incluso puedo ver una de sus piernas asomándose por un lado del escritorio, moviéndose levemente. Pero prefiero regresar un poco más arriba, justo donde la orilla del pantalón revela lo estrecha que es su cintura. Incluso varias veces me he preguntado cómo le hará para tener una cintura así. Todo su cuerpo en sí es una obra de arte.

**Después me voy fijando más en los detalles**

**Los ojos y los labios y las cosas pares**

**Si algo me despista vuelvo a comenzar**

**Sólo tú, sólo tú, sólo tú**

Vuelvo a subir mi mirada a su rostro y observo sus profundos ojos negros, dos bellas piedras de obsidiana que podían tener desde la calidez de una mirada cariñosa hasta la frialdad de una de desdén. He visto muchos tipos de ojos antes, pero los de Roy son algo totalmente diferente. Los de Al cuando aún era un humano irradiaban inocencia y alegría, los de Winry energía y muchas veces enojo, los míos están casi siempre alegres o muy tristes, pero los de Roy…son cautivantes, llenos de muchas cosas que a veces no puedo descifrar. Son sensuales e invitadores, como si coqueteara con la vida misma, y a la vez llenos de misterio por la falta o demasía de sentimientos que se refleja en ellos. De ahí paso a los labios, pálidos, llenos y de apariencia suave. Ellos me han tentado tantas veces, son en muchas ocasiones la razón por la que no puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación que Roy por mucho tiempo. Cada vez que los veo siento un deseo enorme de besarlos, de saber si acaso son tan suaves como se ven, si el besar a alguien se sentirá tan bien como muchos dicen que se siente, cuál será el sabor que tiene Roy Mustang…Tantas dudas que podrían ser contestadas con esa simple acción, pero en sí, la acción es una de las más difíciles que me puedo imaginar en la vida. No creo que alguna vez pudiera atreverme a hacerlo, aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando volteo a ver sus manos, éstas se mueven rápidamente, haciéndome perder la concentración. Cuando regreso a su rostro para empezar de nuevo, me doy cuenta de algo: los ojos que me he pasado alabando me están mirando… muy fijamente… demasiado.

-¿S-sí, Coronel? ¿Sucede algo?-De acuerdo, les anuncio que oficialmente estoy aterrado, sé que algo malo va a pasar, pero no se me ocurre nada que hacer para evitarlo.

Dicho y hecho, veo que Roy se levanta, rodea el escritorio y empieza a caminar, pasando justo a un lado de mí. No quiero voltear, sé que de igual forma lo que sea que ocurra será malo. Pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento me preparó para lo que sucede: escucho cómo el Coronel pone seguro a la puerta. Mi sangre se congela en mis venas y siento que mi corazón se detiene. Este es mi fin. Veo que Roy regresa tranquilamente a su escritorio y se sienta, para después mirarme con una expresión seria.

-Bien Acero, confiesa- es lo único que dice. ¿Confesar? No sé a qué se refiere pero no puede ser nada bueno.

-¿De qué hablas, grandísimo tonto? ¿Y por qué demonios cerraste la puerta? ¡Déjame salir ahora mismo!-de por sí estoy empeñado en fingir ser agresivo con él, el miedo sólo me ayuda a serlo aún más. Roy sólo suelta un suspiro y mueve la cabeza, como diciendo que soy un idiota. Muy bien, ahora sí estoy enojado-¡No me mires así, no es mi culpa que no puedas explicar las cosas bien a otras personas!

-De acuerdo Acero, me explicaré más claramente-me dice tranquilamente, a la vez que me mira con mayor seriedad que antes-Confiesa por qué actúas de esa manera todo el tiempo que te veo, resulta muy molesto y me distrae, así que prefiero conocer la razón antes de tomar alguna decisión precipitada.

No saben cómo deseo que en este momento entrara un homúnculo por la ventana y me secuestrara al lugar más lejano que exista de aquí. O que Riza entre y empiece a dispararnos a todos aquí mismo. No sé, lo que sea con tal de no tener que enfrentar esto.

-Y-Yo no te estaba mirando, y si lo hacía fue porque me preguntaba cómo era posible que existiera un tipo tan arrogante como tú-no estoy haciendo sentido y no me importa, lo que me importa ahora es encontrar unas manera de poder escaparme de esta. Lo más probable es que no quiera nada conmigo y el que yo le diga lo que siento va a resultar en que esté asqueado de mi.

-¿En serio? No sabía que miraras a una persona que te desagrada tanto como yo con tanta admiración, Acero-me comenta, con la misma expresión seria de antes, mirándome directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se muestran duros por la seriedad del asunto, observándome con tanta intensidad que parece intentar leer en los míos.

Ya no puedo lograr que alguna palabra deje mi boca, una réplica, una negación, una queja… nada. Dejó que mi mirada caiga al suelo, derrotado. No creo poder soportar su expresión de asco hacia mí.

-Creo que entonces tú ya sacaste tu propia conclusión, así que deja de molestarme con eso. ¿No lo dedujiste ya, de todos modos?-quise hacer que mi respuesta sonara enojada, mordaz o algo, pero no lo logré. La respuesta es inexpresiva, no pude lograr poner ningún sentimiento en ella, ni siquiera tristeza. Siento cómo unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por mis mejillas y me pregunto distraídamente si son de miedo o de tristeza. Creo que es por las dos cosas. Agacho aún más la cabeza para que mi cabello cubra mi cara y no pueda verme así.

Aún mirando el piso, escucho cómo se levanta de la silla y camina hacia mí. Yo sólo me quedo esperando sentado, escuchando cómo se acerca cada vez más. Siento que pone sus dedos debajo de mi mentón y lo levanta para mirarme. Yo lo dejo hacer y veo como sus ojos recorren los rastros húmedos que dejaron las lágrimas y las que aún salen de mis ojos. No puedo leer nada en su rostro, tanto su rostro como sus ojos están totalmente inexpresivos. De repente, una sonrisa surge de sus labios y con mucho cuidado toma mi rostro y limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

**Pensando en mí, pensando en mí**

**Tú puedes conseguir que yo también piense en ti**

Lo miro a los ojos y sé que puede ver la confusión en ellos. Su sonrisa se hace más grande y se hinca frente a mí, ahora tomándome ambas manos.

-Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad Ed?-aún más confundido que antes, niego con la cabeza. Él nunca me ha llamado así, siempre era por mi nombre de alquimista o mi apellido, muy raras veces usaba Edward, pero nunca me había llamado así- Te diré una cosa, yo también he estado pensando mucho en ti, ¿sabes?

-…¿Eh?-no me culpen, después de esta impresión, es lo más inteligente que he podido decir. Además, aún no entiendo muy bien lo que está sucediendo. Tal vez es porque esto está sucediendo muy rápido. Oigo que Roy se ríe suavemente y se acerca un poco más, a la vez que acaricia con ternura mi mejilla.

-Te vez muy hermoso cuando estas confundido. Es una de las cosas que me gustan mucho de ti.

Sin poder evitarlo, empiezo a voltear a ambos lados y a inspeccionar la oficina. Estoy casi seguro de que debe haber algún delfín rojo por ahí, que esté tomando el té con un perro verde en el mundo de fantasía que es este lugar. Debo estar alucinando o estoy dormido, lo sé porque juraría que acabo de oír decir a Roy que me veía hermoso. ¿Saben una cosa?, esta situación está empezando a asustarme. Pero cuando veo que no hay ningún animal de un color que no debería ser ni algún objeto inanimado moviéndose y hablando, no me queda más que voltear a ver al objeto de mi adoración.

-A ver, déjame comprobar si entendí todo bien. ¿Tú crees que me veo hermoso cuando estoy confundido? ¿Y es una de las cosas que más te gustan de mí?- Roy asintió rápidamente, con una expresión divertida en su rostro-Muy bien, ahora, ¿cómo debo tomar eso? Es decir, sólo dijiste eso y ya, no has aclarado nada de lo que **quisiste** decir con eso.

-En serio eres despistado, ¿no es así?-me pregunta Roy, con una expresión cariñosa en su rostro- debí suponerlo desde que no estabas captando las indirectas que te mandaba.

¿Indirectas? ¿De qué indirectas está hablando? De repente, ahora recuerdo todas esas ocasiones. Desde hace algunos meses Roy había estado actuando diferente a cómo era antes. Me dedicaba muchas sonrisas, me llamaba muchas veces a la oficina sin que hubiera una verdadera razón, me lo encontraba muchas veces por donde yo estaba, incluso en una ocasión se había atravesado en mi camino corriendo y los dos caímos al suelo uno encima de otro y, para colmo de males, parecía haberse puesto muy cómodo encima de mí, porque por más que yo rogaba mentalmente que se levantara por el bien de mi salud mental, no se levantaba. Sobra decir que para cuando por fin se levantó, yo estaba tan rojo como una granada y tartamudeaba sin cesar. Uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida, sin duda alguna. Pero, ¿entonces todo eso había sido a propósito? Ahora que lo pienso, era muy obvio, pero no me había dado cuenta porque todas esas ocasiones estaba muy ocupado intentando no sonrojarme y que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

-¿Entonces, tú…?-aún no puedo creer lo que ocurre, ni un poco

**La vibración de tu corazón**

**No conoce la distancia**

-Desde hace mucho tiempo-me dijo antes de que pudiera terminar- Todo el tiempo estaba intentando convencerme de que no me gustabas. Lo intentaba todo, pero nada lograba hacer que te olvidara. Si te enviaba a una misión que sabía que iba a durar mucho tiempo, terminaba preguntándome todo el tiempo si estarías bien y te extrañaba. Si te hacía burla y te molestaba, sólo pensaba en lo lindo que te veías estando enojado, e incluso cuando salí con todas esas mujeres para olvidarme de ti, les encontraba toda clase de defectos pensando "Ella no tiene los mismos ojos que Edward", "Edward tiene una sonrisa mucho más bella", "Edward es mucho más hermoso"… No te podía olvidar. ¿Y cómo podía esperar olvidarte? Cabello rubio brillante, parecido a los hilos de oro. Ojos dorados, dos orbes de oro líquido. Piel ligeramente bronceada por pasar tanto tiempo fuera. Tu eres perfecto de esa manera. Estoy seguro de que si quisieras, podrías ser el mismísimo hijo del Sol, dorado y brillante por donde te miren. Incluso en tu actitud, eres alegre y enérgico, como si nunca te sintieras cansado. No te rindes cuando te propones lograr algo, muchas veces te preocupas más por otros que por ti mismo. Aún eres muy joven, pero actúas como si fueras un adulto. Adoro todo eso de ti y muchas cosas más. Te amo, Edward.

No sé que decir. Todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido y no he tenido tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Entonces me ama como yo lo amo a él? Siento que más lágrimas empiezan a juntarse en mis ojos, luchando por salir. Intento no dejarlas caer.

-¿Todo esto que dijiste es en serio? Necesito saberlo, yo no quiero ser sólo una noche-le ruego, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, intentando buscar si está diciendo la verdad-No sólo una noche-repito en un murmullo.

Roy se pone de pie y me toma de la cintura, haciendo que yo me levante también. Aunque he crecido un poco en el tiempo que ha transcurrido, él sigue siendo más alto, yo apenas le llego a la altura de los ojos. Me mira con una total seriedad en su rostro, y sé que lo que sea que vaya a decirme, es la completa verdad.

-Todo lo que te dije es cierto. Ni siquiera me atrevería a jugar con estas cosas, no soy ese tipo de gente. Te aseguro que yo nunca te lastimaría de esa manera. Yo sólo quiero verte feliz y amarte por toda mi vida. Te amo- me repite, sin dejar de mirarme ni un momento. Sus ojos brillan con adoración y esperanza, esperando que le responda algo.

Sé que ahora mismo no soy capaz de contestarle verbalmente, así que hago lo único que se me ocurre para contestarle. Lo abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, temiendo que si lo suelto, él se desvanezca y esto resulte ser sólo otro sueño del que despertaré llorando. Pero él me devuelve el abrazo con igual intensidad, aferrándose a mí..

**Repasas mi figura desde la cabeza**

**Pasando por el cuello llegas a una pierna**

**Paras en la cintura para descansar**

**Sólo yo, sólo yo, sólo yo.**

Me agarra la cabeza suavemente y me acerca a su rostro. Lentamente, nuestras bocas se juntan mientras nos besamos. El beso es tierno y lleno de emoción, Roy está siendo muy gentil conmigo, sólo masajeando cuidadosamente mis labios y lamiéndolos a veces. Su boca sabe a menta y especias y el huele a colonia y carbón. Sus manos acarician levemente mi cabello y bajan levemente. Una caricia en mi mejilla y baja a mi cuello. Donde me sujeta por la base del cuello. Con la otra mano me toca el hombro y me acaricia bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi pierna, donde empieza a masajear. Siento que mi respiración se acelera y con mi lengua empiezo a pedir permiso a Roy de entrar. Él me lo concede y yo toco su lengua con la mía, empezando una danza rápida y llena de pasión entre ellas. Cuando Roy nota que mis piernas comienzan a temblar vuelve a mi cintura para sostenerme y empieza a explorar toda mi boca, conmigo intentando seguirle el paso. Cuando por fin sentimos que no podemos más, nos detenemos a mirarnos, los dos con la respiración agitada.

**Después te vas fijando más en los detalles**

**Los ojos y los labios y las cosas pares**

**Si algo te despista, vuelve a comenzar**

**Sólo yo, sólo yo, sólo yo**

Con lentitud me besa la frente, cada ojo, mi nariz, un pequeño beso a los labios, mis mejillas y finalmente los dorsos de mis manos. Sé que ahora mismo estoy muy sonrojado, pero no puedo evitar sonreír ante el gesto ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Roy era tan tierno? Pero aún hay algo que me incomoda un poco.

-Roy-lo llamo y él me voltea a ver, toda su atención ahora sobre mí- ¿Sabes que probablemente esto puede ser difícil y nos traerá problemas verdad?

Él sólo sonríe y me vuelve a abrazar, suspirando con su cabeza cerca de mi oído.

-Lo sé. Pero no me interesa, lo que me interesa es pasar toda mi vida contigo, no importa lo demás.

Doy un suspiro de satisfacción cuando el vuelve a empezar donde nos quedamos. Sé que no va a ser algo fácil, somos muy diferentes y muchos van a querer oponerse a lo que tenemos, pero…Miro a Roy con una sonrisa traviesa. No vamos a dejar que eso nos separe, y eso es una promesa. Y a quien no le guste la idea…bueno, de algo tiene que servir mi automail.

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué les pareció? Es un pequeño regalo de Navidad para todos los que esperan que el próximo Año sea aún mejor que éste. Espero que todos ustedes la pasen muy bien con sus familias y puedan empezar el nuevo año con una sonrisa. ¡Feliz Nochebuena, Navidad y Año Nuevo!- Wolfy-chan Elric 91.


End file.
